borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WarriorAngel/Goals: Guns, Proficiencies, and Challenges
I have been trying to think of ways to organize my blog because my last post was sort of just a jumble of random thoughts. So I will probably try several different formats over the next few days. News / Overview: Today I started off playing with my dad using out second set of characters, me using Brick and him using Lilith. We got these characters up to 26 and finished all of the DLC1 content. Other than that our game was rather uneventful but it is always fun to play as a different character for a change of pace. Running up and punching things is a pretty big jump from sitting back and sniping. After a short time we stopped and he didn't play for the rest of the day because he was sick (that's why he wasn't at work and we could play during the day). Having completed all the story and not really having anything else to do on my main character, I have decided to try to raise all my proficiencies to 50. I got a little closer to that goal tonight by raising my pistol to 50, which brings me to 3. I now have my Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, and Pistols proficiencies maxed out and my next closest is Rocket Launchers at 24 and that will probably be my next to try to max out. My farming of MotorHead proved very useful, although I didn't find a Chopper, for experience. I think he is what I will use to train the rest of my weapons, at least until he drops the loot I am looking for. Since I wasn't getting anything good form him I decided to go to Lockdown Palace and try my luck there. I found some interesting items including a Level 59 Hyperion TD4 Malevolent B*tch and a Level 57 Jakobs GGN XX Long Skullmasher (6x294) Both of which I would like to trade if I could get anything for them.I also got a snipe that is very close to the same as my own and I'm not sure which is better. The gun I have been using is a Level 58 Torque PPZ Detonating Cobra (932 Damage 94.8 Accuracy 1.2 Fire Rate) With the red text "I LIKE IT", 4X Explosive damage and a 1X Zoom compared to the gun I picked up Level 61 Torque PPZ50 Detonating Cobra (961 Damage 97.1 Accuracy 1.2 Fire Rate) With the red text "I LIKE IT", 3X Explosive damage and a 2.4X Zoom. If anyone could tell me which one is better I would really appreciate it. Other than that I didn't find anything good in my runs of Lockdown Palace. So that pretty much sums up my play experience for the day. I didn't go Crawmerax the Invincible farming because I can't solo him and I didn't have anyone to go with. I can take out everything except his back solo but once I try to get around him I get killed, so if anyone wants to go with me I'd love the company. Questions: I will include one or two general questions in each post, today's is; Do you think there will be another DLC, and if so do you have speculation as to what it might be? For Sale: I have several things for trade. If you don't think any of them are good enough to trade just let me know, I am very new to trading items. Post on my Talk Page for details on any of the guns. 1) Level 59 Hyperion TD4 Malevolent B*tch 2) Level 57 Jakobs GGN XX Long Skullmasher 3) Level 61 Vladof RPG17/V2 Scoped Mongol 4) Level 58 Atlas AX300 Pearl Masher 5) Whichever of the two Detonating Cobra's I decided not to keep. And finally I would like to give a special thank you to Claptrap for most likely being the only person to have read any of my blogs so far Lol. WarriorAngel 07:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Warriorangel400 Category:Blog posts